


без названия

by jamie_lee



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Тё</p>
    </blockquote>





	без названия

**Author's Note:**

> для Тё

В машине жарко, так жарко, что пришлось опустить стекла, радует лишь то, что на большой трассе нет запаха разложения, как в крупных городах. Они молчат уже три часа, и это неуютно, потому Коламбус рискует заговорить.  
\- Интересно, что будет, если зомби не останется, кого есть? - бодро начинает он и накручивает на палец шнурок от капюшона. - Либо они начнут пожирать сами себя, либо обессилят и будут лежать на дорогах, либо...  
\- Интересно другое, - перебивает его Таллахасси и одаряет тяжелым взглядом - он все еще в бешенстве от того, что девочки и Коламбус взяли с собой только два ружья в тот торговый центр и едва отбились. - Какого хрена я тебя с собой таскаю?  
\- О, я знаю, я знаю, - оживляется Вичита, подаваясь немного вперед. - Что мне будет за правильный ответ?  
\- Отсюда второй вопрос - нахрена я таскаю с собой этих сучек?  
\- Вот здесь я сомневаюсь в ответе, - снова говорит Вичита, и Коламбус явственно слышит улыбку в ее голосе. - Нас-то ты не номеруешь.  
Коламбусу хватает совести немного покраснеть, он уже почти научился справляться с собственным смущением, да и получасовой хохот Вичиты, когда она узнала о цифре три - случайно, конечно, попробуйте скрыться, если вчетвером вы проводите вместе 25 часов в сутки - способствовал укреплению силы его духа. Таллахасси лишь закатил глаза.  
\- А я знаю, - Литл-Рок потягивается и широко зевает, прежде чем сонно продолжать. - Таллахасси думает, что когда-нибудь найдет завод с Твинки, поставит нас как дешевую рабочую силу и заставит делать себе угощение. А потом мы в лучших традициях рабства будем таскать эти коробки на себе.  
\- Хорошая девочка! Твоя коробка будет самой легкой, обещаю, - Таллахасси ухмыляется, и бросает на Коламбуса тяжелый взгляд. – Тебе нет, ты должен был следить за этими двумя.  
\- А он ночью расплатится, - снова подает голос Вичита, и Коламбус предпочитает с достоинством отвернуться ото всех к окну. Ну конечно, как уговаривать его «на пять минут сбегать вон в тот клевый магазин» так это вместе, а как принимать на себя удар разозленного буйвола – это один Коламбус.  
\- Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, но мне уже не нравится, потому замолчите, - недовольно подает голос Литл-Рок. Вообще, похоже, в этой машине только она на стороне Коламбуса. – Мне еще рано слушать ваши разговоры о сексе.  
Хотя, нет. Кругом враги.   
Вичита смеется, Таллахасси коротко хмыкает, и Коламбус, наконец, чувствует, как все становится на свои места, как и должно.


End file.
